Walk Like A Man
by lucky4400
Summary: "God gave boys their mamas, 'cause hey always see their promise and they help them understand, how to walk like a man.." While in NYC, Brooke, created an entire new life for herself, gaining a son in the process. After 5 years, she decides it's best for both of them to move back to Tree Hill. Ghosts from the past, won't stop haunting her son & Brooke tries to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke sat across the table looking into his big brown eyes. No matter how mad she was at the boy, those eyes always made her heart melt.

"_Do you understand why I'm so mad, Bryson?" _Brooke softly asked; hoping he fully grasped the gravity of the situation.

"_I guess. It wasn't my fault though. I told Victoria I didn't want to do some stupid magazine article. Not today, of all days." _The young boy pushed his plate back &amp; leaned back in his chair.

Brooke had gotten a phone call from a security guard from the _**People Magazine**_offices_. _Apparently Victoria had picked Bryson up from school &amp; forced him to do an interview with them, without Brooke's knowledge. It was some "life after tragedy," thing they were doing and Victoria saw it as free publicity. About 5 questions into it, Bryson, flipped out and threw the photographer's camera across the room. He was actually aiming for Victoria; unfortunately, he missed.

Brooke realized that it wasn't Bryson she was really angry with, but her mother; Victoria Davis is the only woman she knew who would try to capitalize on an innocent child's pain. Even so, the way Bryson handled was definitely out of line.

"_I don't care." _Brooke's voice became stern. "_You know better. There's no excuse to make a scene the way you did today. You could have called me and told me all this was going on." _

"_I texted you before &amp; I never heard back from you. You were probably too busy anyway, it wouldn't have mattered." _At first Brooke was angry at the fact he insinuated she was "too busy," for him, but she realized things at work had been pretty hectic lately. "_Listen, it's over. I'm sorry. I'll apologize at a press conference; go on television or, whatever. I just want to go home right now, please." _He pleaded with the older woman.

As Brooke &amp; Bryson exited the restaurant, a slew of photographers bombarded them. "_Ms. Davis, is it true your son attacked a reporter earlier today?" _The two ignored the comments and got into their car and drove away.

When they walked into their apartment, Bryson sat down in front of the tv and began watching ESPN.

"_Room." _Brooke says as she puts her bag on the kitchen counter. _ "I have to make some phone calls, but I'll be in there when I'm finished." _

With an eye roll, Bryson turns off the tv and heads to his room. _"If he didn't make the headlines today, He will after I kill him." _Brooke thinks, out loud and starts dialing phone numbers.

"_Well, I got everything straightened out with the magazine. You just need to post an apology online, for good measure." _Brooke walks into Bryson's room and finds him staring up at the ceiling above his bed.

"_Whatever." _He throws a nerf basketball up in the air. This ticked Brooke off.

"_That's enough attitude. I didn't do anything; you have no right to treat me like that." _She grabbed the ball and threw it on the floor. When Bryson didn't reply, she shook her head and walked out.

"_Wait," _He sat up_. "I'm sorry." _The words hurt coming out. "_I shouldn't have done it. I was just upset and I freaked out a little bit. I should have just called you." _He hung his head down.

Brooke walked over to him and started rubbing his back. "_Hey, you can talk about it with me. I was there, too, ya know." _

"_It's just. I don't want him to be remembered as some poor, sad soul. I don't want them to feel sorry for him, and I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I don't even want people to even call me his son."_

"_Come on_." Brooke slid under the blanket. Bryson laid his head on her chest and she stroked his hair. "_I'm sorry my mother did that to you. Even she should know better. You are old enough now to be able to make your own decisions when it comes to your dad. If you want the truth to be known, I can make that happen. I've always wanted it to be your decision though. He was your dad; you're the only one that has that right."_

"_I just don't want to deal with it anymore. It's no one's business. I do want the truth out there, but not right now. I just don't even want to be in this damn city. I don't want to be reminded of him every time I turn around." _

"_I know. Me either." _Brooke replied, honestly. As Bryson drifted off to sleep, her mind wandered back exactly 5 years earlier, to her holding a much smaller version of Bryson.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Brookie, why did daddy do that to himself?" **_** The tiny, brown hair boy asked as he jumped under his Toy Story blankets with the woman.**

"_**Buddy, daddy, he was just…" **_**Brooke struggled to find the words to say to the nine year old. "**_**He was really sick. And when people are sick, like your daddy, it makes them do things that they wouldn't do before." **_

**Bryson shakes his head like he understood, but really He couldn't wrap his mind around everything he saw that day. He witnessed his own father shoot himself in the head. **

"_**Brookie, can I tell you a secret?" **_

"_**Of course, you can. Your secrets are always safe with me." **_**Brooke kissed the top of his head.**

"_**Daddy said he did the same thing to mommy. That's why she never got to know me." **_

**Brooke's heart dropped. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back so the young boy didn't see. His father, her boyfriend****-**** shot his own wife and got away with it for ten years. What kind of monster was he? How could she not have noticed? Fear was all she felt. She was dating a psychopath. This child had been living with a psychopath, for ten years.**

"_**Like I said bry, your daddy was really sick…" **_**boy, was that the truth. Those words took on a whole new meaning. "**_**But, I do know your mommy would have loved to watch you grow up." **_

"_**Think so?" **_**he looked up at the woman.**

"_**I know so. You're the coolest kid ever." **_

**Bryson had a faint smile on his face. If that's the case, his dad sure didn't think so. He stayed quiet for a minute and Brooke could tell his wheels were turning.**

"_**Ya know, I bet my mom was cool. But, I'm glad I have you though. I KNOW you're a cool mom." **_

Brooke woke up in the middle of the night to the phone ringing. She was so happy to see Peyton's number on the caller ID. Peyton knew what today was, and she called every year to try and distract her friend from all the memories it held.. She never mentioned it, but Brooke knew why she was calling. Peyton just needed to hear her best friend tonight though. God, she missed her.

"_Do you ever miss it, Brooke?" _

"_Miss what, Tree Hill?" _

"_Home…" _that word hit Brooke like a ton of bricks. Of course she missed it. She wanted to go back there so bad.

"_Every day, . Every day."_

"_Let's go back then…." _At first Brooke said no. she couldn't take Bryson away from his home. Then the words her son said danced across her mind. He wanted to leave New York just as bad as she did. This wasn't his home anymore, anyway. It hadn't been in 5 years.

After she finished her conversation with her best friend, she crawled back in bed with Bryson. "_Don't worry buddy. Tomorrow we are going home." _She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, the duo finally settled into their new house and Bryson was starting his first day of school. Brooke was sure she was more nervous than he was. He had only been in school about a month in New York, for some reason it never hit Brooke he was already a freshman in high school until they were in Tree Hill. The thought of having a son walking the same halls she did, not 6 years earlier, made her beam with pride. It also brought a whole flood of emotions when all the memories came flooding back to her.

"_Bryson, wake up, baby."_ Brooke whispers as she stroked the boy's hair.

_"Just give me 5 more minutes_." Brooke smiled, she knew letting him and Jamie stay up last night was going to bite her in the butt. She secretly hoped Haley was having a hard time getting Jamie up, too.

_"Sorry, can't do that. Today's your first day at Tree Hill High. So Exciting!"_ Brooke, abnormally chipper for 7:00am, walks toward the door_. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Let's go."_

_"Why are you so happy this morning?"_ The teen emerges from his bedroom. He had a pair of khaki pants, a red Ralph Lauren sweater with a white button up underneath, and a pair of Sperry's. He had definitely inherited Brooke's taste for fashion over the past 5 years.

"_You know we aren't going to a fashion show today, right?_" Brooke laughed. "_This is Tree Hill. Basketball shorts and a t-shirts are practically a part of the dress code." _

"_Well, how else are they supposed to know the son of the infamous, Brooke Davis, is there? Uncle Lucas has told me plenty of stories, Brookie. I just hope I can live up to your reputation."_ He smirks.

"_Can't believe everything you hear, my dear. And there will be no 'living up' to anything. You are going to be a perfect little soldier. Now hurry up, I have to go meet Peyton at Tric."_

* * *

Bryson had made it through his first 3 periods, without a problem. It surprised him how nice kids were compared to the ones he went to school with in NYC. He made his way to his 4th period class, which just so happened to be his Aunt Haley's.

_"Hey baby, how's it going? I haven't seen you all day."_ Haley thought this was a good sign. At least that meant he was probably making friends.

_"I know, it's been pretty great; I really like it." _

_"Awww. I'm so glad baby. There's an empty seat up front."_ Haley pointed to it and Bryson sat down.

As Haley tried to teach the class, her nephew tried to ignore the stare down he was getting from Quentin Fields, and all the disrespectful comments he was making. When Q started harassing &amp; whistling at his aunt, Haley stormed out of the room, almost in tears. Bryson had enough.

_"Dude, she's not a dog, don't whistle at her." _

_"Excuse me? Hey, why don't you shut up, city boy? Nobody in this classroom pulled your chain." _

_"Well, no one, other than your half-witted, redneck friends find you funny." _

"_Well, I sure had your mom smiling last night."_ Q, walked in front of Bryson's desk.

Bryson tried to keep cool, for the sake of his mother. She literally gave him a 20 minute speech that morning about how this was a chance for him to 'start over.'

_"I know who you are, bro. Your dad was Jason Matthews from the Knicks, the poor bastard that shot himself. Brooke Davis is your mama. I'm really surprised she didn't tell you about me. Heck, I'm surprised you didn't hear her screaming my name last night." _

And with that, Bryson snapped… He jumped up from his seat and started pounding Q in the face. The two boys struggled for a good 5 minutes before Haley came back in the classroom.

_"BRYSON!"_ she grabbed her nephew and stood in between the two teens. _"Office, now."_

Quentin received a 3-day suspension and Bryson a 4-day, because he threw the first punch. Haley decided it would probably be best to stand in for Brooke. She knew if she called her best friend, it would result in certain death for her nephew. She decided wait and let Bryson tell her himself, after school.

Bryson sat in Haley's room the rest of the day with an ice pack on his eye and a huge cut on his lip. At one point- between all the mini-lectures he was getting and the fact he knew he was going to have to face Brooke later- he considered just going back to New York and living with 'Bitchtoria.' She didn't seem too bad compared to what Brooke was going to be like when she finds out. Lucifer sounded safer than a pissed off Brooke.

* * *

Haley and Bryson pulled up to the front of Brooke's new store. Bryson felt knots in his stomach. Was it too late to run?

"_Hey, guys!" _Brooke barely looked up from her computer; she had been swamped all day. "_How was school, baby? Did…." _The words stopped when she looked up. "_What the hell happened?" _ Her eyebrows arched.

There were a lot of things Bryson would rather be doing at this moment than explaining the events of the day to his mom. Jumping off a building was one of them. He stared at the ground, trying to find the words to say.

"_Are you going to tell her, or should I?" _Haley asked with her hand on her hip.

"_I got suspended." _His eyes never looked up.

_"Excuse me?" _Brooke was shocked. She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly. Bryson never looked up.

_"Our precious lil' angel over here was in a fight this afternoon; in my class."_

Brooke could feel her blood boiling. She was going to kill him. She could literally picture herself choking the life out of her kid.

"_Haley, I am SO sorry. I honestly…" _

_"Don't worry. These things happen. I'm just as surprised and disappointed as you are." _The woman looked over at her nephew. "_I would keep ice on that eye. I already cleaned the cut on his lip, but you should probably do it again tonight. I have to go pick my lil' trouble maker up from day care though. Love you." _ With that, Haley was out the door. She did not want to be around when Brooke got turned loose.

"_Sit_." Brookepointed to the sofa in front as she walked around the desk. "_You have about 30 seconds to explain to me what the hell is the matter with you."_

_"I'd rather not." _Bryson's defiant, smart aleck attitude always seemed to show itself at the absolute worst times.

"_Are you kidding me right now? Are you seriously going to go this route?" _Brooke knew all too well what her son was doing. Whenever he didn't want to talk or face something, he would start putting up a wall-cemented with smart-ass comments. That &amp; his temper were the things that reminded her most of Jason. If she was being honest, that's what attracted her to him, but it's completely different when it's your kid with that attitude. And unbelievably scary when you know that attitude was what ultimately killed your kid's father.

"_Guess I am." _His eyes never left the floor the entire time. There was no way he'd look up at Brooke; He could feel her eyes burning holes in him. The reason they moved there was to get away from memories of his dad, he didn't want to tell Brooke that was the exact reason he hit Q. That, and the fact he was talking about her.

"_Fine. Whatever, Bryson." _Brooke walked back to her desk. She knew that arguing with him right now, would only make things worse. "_Don't even think about getting up from that seat. Consider yourself on lockdown until you learn how to talk to me. Understood?" _she didn't wait for his reply, as she walked into the back room.

Bryson was such a good hearted kid. Why he had been acting up the past year was beyond her. She done everything she possibly could, to keep the spotlight off him. She tried to give him a normal life; as much as she could. She thought moving to Tree Hill would help with all the behavior problems she had been having out of him lately. Apparently she was wrong. If this was a hint of the future, Brooke didn't know what she was going to do. She just leaned her head against the wall and cried.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself together and walked to the front to try and approach the situation in a different way. When she rounded the corner, she was met with an empty couch. She must have called his cell phone 20 times and never once got an answer. Her anger turned to fear as she thought of the state he was in. It was hard telling what he would do and all she could do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[I'm completely new to this, so if y'all could just bear with me, i'd appreciate it. i'm hoping this is the first in a series with these two. this story is pretty much just introducing you to this new character. I'm not sure where this will go exactly, but i just wanted to bring something new to the table with Brooke's character. something that, (for the most part) coincides with her story on the show. Something that could really have happened during her time in New York. If you have any suggestions, please hit me up. I'm open to anything:)]**_

I had been a good 3 hours since he left his mom's store. He only left so he could clear his head a little, but at this point he would be lying if he said a part of him wasn't scared of going back and facing her. He was just so frustrated at the fact he moved 700 miles away, and he still couldn't escape his dad.

"_You're the new kid in town, right?" _A blonde girl came and sat on the bleachers beside him.

"_Maybe."_ He looked the girl over. She was pretty, but not in the typical way. She was wearing a pair of converse, holey jeans, and a 'Bob Marley' shirt on. Her hair was long and wavy, and her hazel eyes accented its dark brown color perfectly.

"_I was in Mrs. Scott's class today. You really decked Quentin Fields. That took courage, or complete ignorance; I'm not really sure yet. He's the starting point guard for the basketball team. In case you haven't noticed, that's a pretty big deal around here." _

_"Yeah, well he had it coming. He seems like a grade-A douche."_

_"He is. But, he can play basketball, so the teachers let him do whatever he wants. That's beside the point. Who are you?" _

_"Excuse me?" _He smiled at the girl's blunt attitude. He was a little shocked, too. Didn't everyone in this town know Brooke Davis?

"_My name is Bryson Matthews. What's your name?" _He really didn't know why he was talking to this girl. The reason he was at there, was to be alone. There was something about her though that intrigued him.

"_Bailey. Bailey Spencer. So, what brings you to Hicktown, North Carolina, Mr. Matthews? I hear your mom is some big time designer or something." _she grabbed a cigarette from her pocket and lit it.

_"Long story. But, Brooke...my mom, she grew up here. She just wanted to move back home." _

_"Man, that sucks." _She proceeds to take a bottle of vodka out of her bag.

"_nah, it's not that bad." _He laughed. "_So, what's about you? Your parents know you're out here with this stuff?" _he picked up the cigarettes and pointed at the bottle of booze.

The girl just ignored him, took a drink of the alcohol, and then handed him the bottle. Bryson looked at it for a second; he had never drank alcohol before. His mom would probably have a heart attack.

"_sure." _He took a big swig and almost died. His throat felt like it was on fire, but he wasn't going to let the girl know he was a rookie, so he played it cool.

The two teens took turns on the bottle and Bailey was explaining the ins and outs of Tree Hill. Pretty soon, Bryson had forgotten why he was upset in the first place. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the girl, but whatever he was feeling, made him feel alive. For the first time in as long as he remembered, he met someone who didn't bring up his dad. Of course, she didn't know, but even if she did she didn't seem like the type of girl who really cared. Heck, she looked like she had her own story to tell.

"_Well, I don't know why you are out here. But I do know that if you don't stop drinking, you aren't gonna to remember how to get home and I don't know where you live so…." _

Suddenly, Bryson realized how late it was. Brooke was probably worried sick.

"_Dammit. I have to go." _he stood up. "_So, Bailey… is there any way I could, maybe, get your number?" _ He sheepishly smiled.

The girl stuck her cigarette in her mouth and walked over to him. She reached her hand in his pocket and got his phone. Bryson was sure he had the goofiest grin plastered on his face and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but, he wanted to kiss her.

Once the girl was finished, she handed the phone back and without a word, started walking down the street. Bryson waited until she was out of sight then turned around and walked home. He was so drunk, but it wasn't from the vodka. It was from the girl, if that was even possible. He completely forgot about the other one that was waiting at home for him. The one that was about to crash his party.

* * *

It was almost midnight when he walked through the door. He didn't see any need in trying to hide from Brooke; at that point he knew he was dead, no matter what. But, when he saw her sitting at the barstool, his heart dropped. The tearstains on her cheeks, told the teen she had been crying. He felt sick to his stomach.

_"I'm sorry." _It was the only thing he could say.

"_Are you?" _she shook her head and walked over toward him. She smelled the cigarette smoke all over him. "_Have you been smoking?!" _

_"No! I went to that basketball court, by the river…There was this girl there and she was smoking. I never touched it. I swear."_

"_So, that's where you've been? The rivercourt?" _

_"Yes ma'am." _

Brooke bit her lip._ "Here's the deal. I think we both know that today didn't exactly go the way we wanted it to go." _

Bryson's head dropped to the ground. That was the truth. He hated seeing what he was doing to Brooke, but his temper was something he couldn't control. He wanted it gone, just as much as she did; if not more. He lived with his dad for ten years. He knew what it was like to have to deal with people like him.

"_Bryson, I'm more worried about you than I am angry. I know I'm not your…" _she stopped herself before she could finish the thought. "_I know, I haven't always been around. You lived 9 years with your father, without me-without anyone. I'm sorry for that. I would give anything to be able to say I was there, for you, but I can't. From the very first day I laid my eyes on you, I fell in love. You completely captured my heart and there was no turning back from that point. I loved you father, I really did. I wanted to save him from his addictions and all his problems, but there was a certain point when I realized, I wasn't going to be able to do that. He was too far gone and he didn't want to be saved. I couldn't leave though. I couldn't leave you. Honey, I love you. I need you to understand that. Our relationship isn't the most conventional, but that doesn't make you any less of my son. You understand what I'm saying?"_

_"yes ma'am." _This conversation killed the little buzz he had when he first walked in. He walked over and sat on the couch and Brooke followed him

_"Then I need to know why you can't trust me enough to let me in. I know I've done a sucky job at being a mother. I should have never made you feel that work was more important than being there for you. It's not. That's why I moved here, for you; for us. In 5 years, the most serious conversation we have ever had about your dad was the on the night he died. That's not healthy. I'm supposed to be the person that takes care of you and watches out for you, but I can't do that if you shut me out." _

"_It's not your fault. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. YOU are my mother, in all the ways that matter and the best one I could ever ask for. I just don't like talking about it. There's things that happened, before you came and…I just don't like talking about it, ok?" _For the first time that night, Bryson's eyes met hers and they pleaded with her to drop the topic. There was so much pain in those eyes; Brooke had to choke back tears.

"_Fine. I can't make you talk, and I won't try. I don't know why you hit that boy today, but you are going to apologize to him and to Haley, for doing it in her classroom. And I don't care what the situation is, you NEVER walk out on me like you did today and you answer your phone when I call, are we clear on that?" _

Bryson nodded his head, "_I'm kind of hungry…" _ His dimpled smile broke all the tension in the room.

_"Oh you are, are you?" _Brooke laughed and went to the kitchen and reached him a piece of pizza from a box on the stove. "_So, aside from your little boxing match, how was school? Make any new friends yet?" _

_"Well, I decked the starting point guard. So, I'm pretty sure I'll be the most hated guy there when I get back. But, I did meet this one girl, at the rivercourt. She seemed pretty cool."_

_"Cigarette girl?" _Brooke's eyebrows arched.

"_Uhhh… yeah. But she was just, different. She was so chill and she didn't even know who I was. She didn't care." _ He looked down at his phone, remembering her putting her number in it.

"_Did you get her number?" _

"_Yeah. You think it's too early to text her?" _He blushed.

Although Brooke was thrilled her teenage son was asking her advice about a girl, which he obviously liked, she he wasn't going to be texting anyone, anytime soon.

"_Yes. Let her wonder a little bit. And besides, that phone is mine for the next 2 weeks." _She reached out her hand.

"_Dang. I was hoping you were over it by now." _ He reluctantly handed it to her.

"_ohhh no. definitely not." _Brooke smirked. "_2 weeks. No phone, TV, &amp; you come straight to my store after school. You know the drill." _

Bryson started to argue, but Brooke's glare told him he better stop.

Bryson went on to his room to get ready for bed while Brooke finished cleaning up the leftover pizza. He was lying in his bed when he heard a knock on the door.  
"_yo…" _he said, turning the TV off as Brooke opened the door.

"_Busted." _She placed her hand on her hip. "_Looks like I'll have to move this out of here tomorrow while you're at school." _

Bryson just rolled his eyes.

"_Night &amp; I love you." _She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"_Love you, more."_

_"No way, dude. I love you to infinity and beyond." _She winked as she walked out. That was something they used to say all the time. An ode to his favorite movie as a kid, _"Toy Story."_

Bryson stayed awake for a while and thought about all that had happened that day. He knew he was going to have to tell Brooke all that happened between him and his dad, eventually. She deserved to know. He just needed time. All that could wait, he was more concerned with the Bailey. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about her that put knots in his stomach, the good kind.


	4. Chapter 4

_**[I'm completely new to this, so if y'all could just bear with me, i'd appreciate it. i'm hoping this is the first in a series with these two. this story is pretty much just introducing you to this new character. I'm not sure where this will go exactly, but i just wanted to bring something new to the table with Brooke's character. something that, (for the most part) coincides with her story on the show. Something that could really have happened during her time in New York. If you have any suggestions, please hit me up. I'm open to anything:)]**_

**_If you have any suggestions, please let me know. would love to know what you guys think. Reviews and PM's are really appreciated :) _**

After his four day suspension was up, Bryson had been back to school for 3 days &amp; hadn't even seen Bailey. He was beginning to wonder if she even went there, but she walked in right as the bell rang in Haley's class. Bryson looked at her and smiled.

After class, she walked up to his locker. _"No text? What, are you trying to play hard to get?" _

_"Maybe…Maybe not. Ya know, if you didn't want to talk to me, you could've just told me. You didn't have to skip school." _He smirked.

"_Yeah, I would put my high school education in jeopardy for a boy." _She laughed. "_I'd be lying if I said you didn't intrigue me though. By the way, I like this whole 'James Dean' look you got going. That 'Chuck Bass, Gossip Girl' thing wasn't really workin' for you." _Bryson was wearing a white V-neck under a leather jacket and had a pair of black boots on.

_"I'll remind you that my mother is a fashion designer, a pretty famous one at that. I think I know what works for me and what doesn't, mrs. 'I'm in love with band t-shirts,'"_ he pointed. This time it was an 'Angels &amp; Airwaves' shirt. It wasn't meant as an insult. He was happy to see a girl his age who's world didn't revolve around the clothes they wore. After a lifetime in NYC prep schools, that was a welcomed relief.

"_Whatever, dude." _ She playfully hit him in the arm.

The two met in between classes all day and at the end of the day, they were walking through the courtyard at school.

"_So, text me later or are you still playing 'hard to get?'" _

_"I would, but I can't. I'm grounded for until Monday." _

_"What? It's Friday though. Are you going to be stuck in your house all weekend?" _

_"Yep, pretty much. Jamie this race thing he's doing Saturday, but other than that I'm pretty much stranded."_

_"That sucks. There's a party at one of my friend's house. I was going to introduce you to some of them." _

_"Wow. I'm flattered." _He smirked.

"_Oh please. Don't let it get to your head, pretty boy. I just figured you could use some friends to talk to. Someone other than me. What do you say? You sure you can't get out for a few hours?" _

_"HA! You do know what grounded means, don't you?"_

_"I've heard of it. No one's actually ever grounded me before. Not successfully anyway. There's always ways around it," _she smirked.

"_Ok. Wow. You've obviously never met 'Brooke Davis' before. I value my life too much to risk getting caught. She's pretty ruthless when it comes to her punishments." _ Other than fighting and his occasional bad attitude, he didn't really get into anything else. For the most part, he was always respectful and well behaved. If there's one thing he knew about Brooke, it's that you don't cross her, plain and simple.

"_Please, she can't be that bad." _Bailey rolled her eyes.

"_When I was eleven, she took my Buzz Lightyear doll from me because I threw it at her mom. I couldn't sleep without it, so I found it in her room, took it back to mine and when she found me the next morning, she took all the toy story stuff out of my room. That was including my blankets &amp; pillows." _He looked at her completely serious.

"_So she made you sleep without blankets or a pillow because you threw a toy?" _bailey wasnot buying his story.

_"Of course not, that would be too easy. When I got home from school, my bed was covered in Princess Aurora stuff. Had to sleep like that for a week, it was a nightmare. &amp; it wasn't because I threw the toy, it was because I took the buzz doll back." _Brooke was ten times angrier with him over that than she was him throwing it at Victoria…Gosh, just thinking of her makes him cringe.

_"That's actually pretty funny." _She laughed

"_So, I'll see you Monday?" _ Bryson stopped at the end of the sidewalk.

"_We'll see." _she smiled_._ She had the prettiest smile Bryson had ever seen. He felt the knots in his stomach again and he had to fight back the urge to kiss her. The two parted ways and Bryson started walking to his mom's store.

**_WLM_** . . . .

_"Hey, baby." _Brooke looked up from her desk. "_Wow. You sure look happy. What's up?" _ Brooke loved seeing that smile on her son's face.

_"Nothing, just having a good day." _ He sat on the couch and picked up a magazine.

"_Well, I'm very glad to hear that. Does this have anything to do with rivercourt girl being at school today?" _she arched her eyebrows.

"_How do you know she was at school?" _ He turned to her the older woman.

"_I have eyes everywhere, my dear. Your Aunt Haley just happens to be one of my MANY agents." _ She laughed as she walked over and sat down beside him. "_So, did she forgive you for not texting her this week?" _

_"I told her I was grounded until Monday." _Bryson put on his best 'pouty face.'

"_Just a few more days, babe. You'll survive. In the meantime, you can go pick Jamie up from the rivercourt and bring him back here. He's staying with us tonight." _

_"You swear? I can go get him?" _Bryson was excited that Jamie was going to spend the night with them, but he was also relieved Brooke was going to let him walk to the rivercourt. Maybe Bailey would be there.

Brooke smiled and looked over at him, "_Yes, and I ordered some take-out from the diner down the street, so you two can stop and pick it up on the way back." _She handed him her credit card. "_45 minutes!" _her tone left no room for negotiations; Bryson knew exactly what she meant.

** WLAM . . . . **

"_Well, if it isn't Mike Tyson." _Lucas laughed as he threw up a 3-pointer.

"_Bryson! Are you here to take me to your house? We are having a sleepover tonight and Aunt Brooke is making my uniform for the race tomorrow!" _The little blonde hair boy jumped into his arms.

"_Yeah, I sure am! We are gonna party it up tonight, aren't we bub?" _

"_Yeah. Aunt Brooke said we were getting ice cream." _Bryson and Lucas laughed at the boys excitement.

_"Hey Jamie, you better go get your backpack out of the car before you forget it." _Lucas hands him the keys and he jumps down from Bryson's arms.

"_So, I have a question." _ Bryson realizes why Lucas had sent Jamie away and cringes.

"_Why do I feel like I know what this is about." _Bryson grinned.

"_I haven't got the chance to set down and talk to you, but I know you have talent. I've seen it watching you just play around here and stuff. We could really use someone like you." _

_"Luke, I appreciate it. I really do..." _Bryson cuts him off. "_But, I'm not a basketball player. I haven't played on a team since I was ten years old and I'd like to keep it that way."_

Lucas didn't get a chance to say anything else. He just nodded his head as Jamie came running back to their side.

"_You ready to go, bro?" _ He looked down at this little boy.

"_All set." _The boy beamed, "_see ya, Uncle Luke." _

_"See ya, Jamie." _He smiled.

As the two kids walked away, Luke said one more thing. "_Don't let him win, Bryson…Your dad, you're not him." _

Bryson stared at him for a minute, a little shocked Lucas had even mentioned his dad. Of all people he knew what it was like to live in the shadows of your father's demons. He nodded, and he &amp; Jamie headed toward the store.

. WLM .

"_Okay, what movie do you want to watch Jimmy-Jam?" _Brooke said as she pulled out a box of DVD's. "_We have 'Cars,' 'Finding Nemo,' all three 'Toy Story' movies, 'Hercules,' 'Air Bud.' _Brooke stopped there; it would take her hours to go through all of Bryson's old DVD's.

"_Toy Story." _Bryson jumped over the couch and landed beside Jamie.

"_Yeah, Toy Story. WE can stay up ALLL night and watch all of them." _Jamie almost screamed in excitement.

"_Toy Story, it is. And Bryson, if you jump on my couch like that one more time like that, I'll break your legs." _Brooke arched her eyebrows.

About halfway through the second movie, Brooke had Jamie's head on one leg &amp; Bryson's on the other, stroking each boy's hair. She was sure they had both passed out from all the sugar, but as she looked down, she seen Bryson staring off.

"_What's on your mind, pretty boy?" _She rubbed his back.

Bryson stayed quiet for a minute and then said, "_Lucas asked me if I would play basketball today."_

"_Well, what did you say?" _Brooke whispered.

"_Told him no and then he just said something about me, not being like my dad or something. I don't know."_

Brooke heart sank a little, but she was thankful that Bryson had even mentioned anything to her. She was hoping this was her opportunity to finally get her son to open up a little bit.

"_Bryson…" _she started, but the boy stopped her.

"_Before you and dad started dating, He was a devil. He would hire nannies and personal assistants all the time and they would end up quitting because he was such a dick. I hardly ever seen him, so I would spend hours in our gym, practicing. I wanted to him to notice, so much. The more he ignored me, the more I would practice. When he did come to my games, no matter how many points I scored, how well I did, he never seemed to notice. He would tell me all the things I did wrong." _Bryson felt tears start to roll down his face. He couldn't believe he was going to say what he was about to say. "_One night, I was like 8 years old, He was completely blown out of his head and the whole ride home, he didn't say a word. He was so mad because I had a bad game, I don't think I scored a single basket. When we got home, he walked over to the fireplace and the next thing I know, he just freaked out. He pushed me against the wall and started punching me in the stomach…" _

_"Oh my God." _ Brooke felt tears roll down her face. She felt like somebody had just punched her in the stomach.

"_I started crying and he stopped. He told me if I ever embarrassed him like that again, he would give me something to cry over. Then he told me I was just like my mom…'I should have got rid of you when I did her.' That's what he said. I think I knew after that, I didn't know how but I knew he murdered my mom."_

By now Brooke couldn't breathe. "_Bry, I…I ….I had no idea." _Her voice was sad and angry, all at the same time.

"_It's ok. He hadn't dated anyone since my mom; just a bunch of groupies and one night stands. I remember after he met you though, it was like something changed. He went from one extreme to the other, even when you weren't around he was still pretty nice to me. I think he was really trying to change, for you." _

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Bryson had felt a weight being lifted off his chest and Brooke was trying to process all she had just heard.

"_When I first met your dad, I thought he was perfect. He was so charming." _Brooke, broke the silence. "_When he finally introduced me to you, I was so nervous. I was never around kids growing up, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say or do. But, when I showed up at your house and you opened the door, my heart instantly melted. I looked into those big brown eyes and something just…I don't know how to explain it. I just fell in love. Everything just seemed so perfect, the first year. My company was taking off and we had created this little family together, what's not to love? Then when his true colors started to show, and his temper started flaring up I got scared. It was all knew to me; I didn't want to be around it and I definitely didn't want you around it. It kept getting worse and worse. He had started using again and when I found that out, I left. I tried to take you with me, but he wouldn't have it. He would let you stay with me, but I still couldn't stand the thought of you being there with him. Your eyes, they were so sad again, something told me I needed to get you out of there. One night you were staying with me and when we were getting ready for bed, I seen a bruise on your ribs. I asked you how you got it and you said basketball. I knew better though. I went to your dad and told him if he didn't sign custody over to me, I was going to sue him and it would go public. I left, thinking you were at a friend's house, like he told me. Four hours later, I got the call. When I got to the police station, I seen you and you looked so sad &amp; confused, but part of you looked relived."_

Bryson hadn't moved from his place on Brooke's lap. He processed all Brooke was saying. He could hear the guilt in her voice. She couldn't possibly think she's the reason his dad committed suicide. His heart broke when he realized she must have been carrying that with her all these years, could that be the reason she took him in? Some sort of redemption?

"_It wasn't your fault, mom." _

"_I loved him, I really did. I couldn't save him though." _The words came out of her mouth before she even realized she was even speaking.

"_You can't save people who don't want it."_ He turned his head toward her. "_You did save me though."_

Brooke had never felt so much peace, than she did in that moment. If Brooke never accomplished anything else in her life, she would always make sure Bryson was safe &amp; loved. She knew that Jason beat Bryson, there were too many signs. But the fact Bryson had finally opened up and told her, himself meant he was able to get it off his chest. Sure, there were more secrets, but this was a way to start the healing, for the both of them.

Later, after she put Jamie in her bed she walked in her son's room.

"_Get some rest, Jamie's going to be ten kinds of hyper tomorrow before his race." _

_"Yes ma'am." _

_"Bry, think about playing. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You do have talent and if you love the game, play for you." _

Bryson just nodded his head. Maybe the best way to get back at his dad, was giving up the hold he had over his life.

"_Love you." _Brooke, started to close the door. Right before it closed completely, she looked back at him and winked. "_To infinity and beyond." _

Bryson smiled and said, "_Too infinity and beyond." _


End file.
